Recovery
by Futureauthor2000
Summary: This is a sequel to opposites endangered. Garcia has adopted little Sarah,and is trying to help her deal with her feelings. While Sarah is trying to adjust to a new school,with new people in a new place. The bond between these two souls becomes inseparable.
1. Chapter 1

Hi **everyone :)** here's that **sequel I promised. It doesn't have as much action as my usual stories,but it's worth a shot.**

Garcia and Sarah were in the backseat of a Sudan. Hitch was driving,and Morgan was in the passenger seat. Garcia had just adopted Sarah,and was prepared to help this girl in anyway she could. Sarah had been through a lot in the past two days,and she was going to need someone to be there for her. Garcia was ready to get back home as well. She and Hotch had been abducted together,and they're captor had taken Sarah to control the two of them. They were finally free from his grasp and ready to begin recovering. The car pulled into the BAU parking lot where Garcia saw Kevin in front of her car with a bouquet of flowers. She got out of the car with Sarah,and ran straight for him. He embraced her in a hug,they kissed and he said,"I was so worried about you,agent Rossi called me and said you were in danger. I didn't know what to think. I told myself that I'd do anything in my very limited power to get you back safe. Even when I was using your office I tried my best to not make a mess because I know how you like it to be clean in there,and,well, I love you."

He noticed Sarah, and said,"who is this?"

"Kevin,this is Sarah. I adopted her. Sarah,this is my friend Kevin."

"You mean your boyfriend,"Sarah said in a tone that made everyone laugh out loud.

"Well Sarah,"Kevin said,"I'm really looking forward to getting to know you."

rGarcia took Sarah to her apartment,and ordered a cheese pizza for dinner. They got to know each other. During that time Garcia learned that Sarah kept journals,her favorite color was red,and her favorite subject in school was English. She liked it so much because it was the only thing that she didn't feel inferior at. Apparently Sarah had trouble processing information,so school was always a struggle. Ever since she started pre-school Sarah had been bullied relentlessly. Garcia made a mental note to have her talk to Reid. He knew what it was like to be bullied for his academic performance. Soon she looked at the clock,and realized it was time for Sarah to go to bed. Her couch turned into a bed so she took that and let Sarah sleep in her room. She would look for a two bedroom apartment,but until then this would have to do. She said good night to Sarah,and the two of them parted ways for the evening.

Authors note

I'm going to go ahead and tell you all that I am not an anti-lyncher. Please don't hate me for it. I love their relationship. It's kinda cute.


	2. Chapter 2

Garcia's eyes flew open. She had a nightmare. She never screamed when she got nightmares. She never knew why. Seconds later there was a scream from the other room. She got up quickly and ran into the bedroom to find Sarah crying.

"He killed my dad. He did everything they said and they still killed him."

There was nothing Garcia could say. It wasn't just a dream. It really had happened. It wasn't over. She was still affected by it. Everything wasn't okay.

All she could do was hold Sarah close to here and say,"I know, I know."

A week later,it was time for Sarah to start school,and for Garcia to go back to school. Sarah had all of her school supplies,and a journal with her. She also had a necklace with a purple pendant on it. Garcia helped Sarah find her class and then left her to start the school day.

Sarah found a seat in the back of the classroom,got out her notebook and started writing. Three boys surrounded her. One of them who was obviously the pack leader,had a look that could only be matched by a wolf staring at fresh meat.

"So,"he said,"whatcha writin?"

"A story,"she said without looking up.

"What kind of story?"he grabbed her notebook off the desk,and started reading out loud in a girly voice,"the girl wanted a family. She wanted someone to be there for her. Little did she know that a being with a magical soul would take her under her wing,and teach her that she had powers she was never aware of."

Some of the students started to snicker.

"Hey,give that back!"Sarah screamed just as the teacher walked into the room.

With a quick hand the boy had replaced the journal on the desk where it had originally been,and somehow morphed his hungry wolf eyes into an angelic face.

"Who is yelling?!"

The teachers eyes landed on Sarah,"was it you?"

Before she could answer the boy said,we were trying to say hi to her when she started yelling at us."

"Is this true?"the two boys next to him nodded their heads.

"Sarah,"said the teacher,"I'll go easy on you because it's your first day,but if I hear you yelling again,I'll have to make you sit out at recess."

Before Sarah could defend herself the teacher began her lesson. She passed out a worksheet and started demonstrating how to do it. Sarah tried to pay attention. She really did. It was just so boring. Her pencil strayed from the work to a doodle on her paper. The time went by until the teacher said," it's time for music class."

The class walked in a single file line to a room. When the door opened Sarah couldn't believe her eyes. There were multiple musical instruments. They were beautiful. Sarah loved music. This was an oasis compared to the previous events that day. The music teacher walked in and made the room even more magical. It appeared that she had copied Penelope's colorful wardrobe. All of the students got out instruments,except for Sarah who stood in front of the teacher.

Sarah's music teacher was a kind woman who insisted that every child in that school had musical talent,and encouraged them to channel it.

"Sarah,today I'm going to have you try all of the instruments in my practice room,so I can see which one you'll be best at."

Sarah saw the practice room and relised it was more like a recording studio. It had every instrument she could imagine.

"Go ahead and try one,"the teacher said,"I'll record you on everything,and think about it overnight."

The teacher was stumped at the end of their session Sarah could make a perfect note on everything. She did well with the drums,and the she tried singing it was captivating. When Sarah was finished she asked meekly,"how did I do?"

"You did amazing. Have you ever had lessons?"

"No,"she said.

"It's time for you to go back to class I'll see you later."

Cmcmcm

Garcia was telling the team about Sarah since everyone was curious her.

"She's been bullied her whole life,so Reid I was thinking about having you talk to her since you've been in her shoes."

Reid nodded in agreement when her phone rang. She answered it and left the room. A few minutes later she came back to talk to Hotch,"I need to go Sarah got in trouble at school."


	3. Chapter 3

Garcia walked into the principal's office to find Satah being lectured. She could see three boys in the nurse's office. One had a bruise on his cheek,another had a bloody nose,and the one in the middle had a black eye. The principal ended her lecture and addressed Garcia.

" ,"she said formally,"Today,three boys tried to welcome,Sarah to our school,and she screamed at them. Then at recess,they gave her a second chance,and she punched them all."

"Sarah,"Garcia asked,"is this true?"

"Oh,it's true,"said the principal.

"Did I ask you?"said Garcia.

"Well,"Sarah began,"part of it is true. I did yell at the boys, and I did hit them,but they weren't trying to feel welcome. During recess I was over in the grass behind the basketball court,when they approached me. The two bigger ones grabbed me. Then the leader was going to steal my necklace. I couldn't let that happen."

Garcia's heart began to soften,but the principal didn't budge,"I should expel her for that kind of behavior, but our music teacher has another idea."

As if on cue a woman with a stack of papers came into the room.

"I had a chance to hear Sarah play multiple instruments today, and I think she might be a musical prodigy. I sent her audition tapes to a private middle school and they're willing to take her in early, and give her a full ride scholarship."

"How is that possible?" Sarah questioned,"I only played one note on everything."

"Yes, but you were able to make all those notes perfect."

"But I'm too young to go to middle school."

"The school is going to let you in early."

"When will she start?" Garcia asked.

"It's Friday, so she'll probably start Monday."

Garcia took the papers for the school and left with Sarah. She had mixed feelings. She was happy that Sarah was gifted, but she didn't know how to handle Sarah's fighting. She decided to talk to her about it before she formed an opinion.

When they got to the car Garcia broke the silence,"why did you hit those boys?"

"They were like the people who took me. They already killed my dad. This necklace is the last thing he gave me. They couldn't take that from me too."

"Sarah you shouldn't have hit them. You should have gone to a teacher. I'm not going to punish you this time,but if I hear about you fighting again then I will have to."

Sarah started to cry,"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to me.I just got mad."

"I'm not upset with you for being mad. I just wish that you had handled it better. That's over now. All has been forgiven. Let's talk about your new school. Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes, I never want to go back to that school again."

"Well then I guess I'm raising a prodigy."


	4. Chapter 4

Garcia was speaking to Morgan on the phone while Sarah was in her room trying to contain her excitement.

"Her music teacher says that she's a prodigy. They want her to go to a private school."

"Hey pretty boy,"she could hear him saying,"looks like you're not the only genius around here."

"And it looks like you're not the only one who likes to punch their problems. Sarah got into a fight today."k

"Sarah? She got into a fight? With who?"

"With three boys."

"Did they hurt her?"

"No, she hurt them."

"Who started the fight?"

"The boys did."

"Well good for her! Little Sarah has a big punch."

"I may have overreacted a little bit."

"How bad?"

"I think I channeled my inner Hotch."

"Just tell her you messed up. I'm sure she'll understand."

"okay, and could you baby sit Sarah on Friday? I have a date with Kevin."

"Yeah, of course. Anything you need."

"Great, thanks."

She hung up the phone,and called Sarah into the room.

"What do you need?"said an exited Sarah.

"Sarah,"she said," I wanted to apologize for my behavior today. I shouldn't have yelled at you for defending yourself, and I'm really sorry."

"It's okay,"Sarah replied,"I know you thought you were doing the right thing. I shouldn't have been all alone anyway."

"Thank you,"said Garcia,"I'm really happy to know that you can defend yourself."

"I've been looking at the welcome packet for my new school, and they want me to pick an instrument. I'm going to play the guitar. I'm going to take theater,art,band, dance, and choir! I'm so exited!"

"This is going to be great,"Garcia agreed,"Today your preparing to go to school, tomorrow you'll be preparing to perform at Carnegie Hall in front of millions."

"I think I'm going to take Latin dance. They're in the salsa unit right now and I love the colorful dresses they get to wear."

Their conversation was interrupted by the door bell ringing.

"That must be the food I ordered,"Garcia said,"I hope you like Chinese."

"I don't know if I do,"Sarah admitted,"I've never had it before."

"Well I guess you're about to find out,"Garcia smiled.

They sat down at the table and opened the takeout boxes. Sarah ate all of her food and her smile grew bigger. Then it was time to open their fortune cookies.

Garcia opened hers and read,"never hide your true colors. You will benefit from them."

Sarah opened her's and read,"You are wise beyond your years."

"They don't have to tell you that,"Garcia joked.

The two of them went to bed, but Sarah knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She was to exited. She just collapsed on the bed. Tomorrow they were going to take a tour of the school and she couldn't wait to see the beautiful place that she saw in the packet. This was her chance to prove herself. This was her chance to pay Penelope back for taking her into her home. She would become successful, make millions,and give it all to her.


End file.
